Trop tard
by Shiryu
Summary: Je suis venu, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu FFNET ^___^. Comment réagit-on après la mort de l'homme qu'on aime? One shot Yaoi


**__**

TROP TARD

Auteur : Shiryu + Devil au service recopiage et correction sur ordinateur. _Merci qui ? ? ? ?_

Genre : Songfics, Yaoi et P.O.V (de Trowa mais d'en quoi je m'embarque ?) 

Couple : A pas envie de le dire mais y'a déjà Tro-Man ! ! _Encore heureux_

Disclamer : ( écrit en cours de français) Ils ne sont pas a moi, au passage si quelqu'un veut ma prof de français je le/la lui offre, je le paye même, intéressé ? _Ta prof je m'en fou mais moi je repars avec Tro-chan ! !_

La chanson est de Gérald De Palmas et je la kiffe mais elle est trop triste (c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, j'ai pas le moral ! ! ! ! C'est la rentrée finie la belle vie).

Emails : shiryu123@caramails.com.

__

" Trop tard pour te le dire

Tu es partie

Trop tard pour te l'écrire

T'es yeux ne pourrons plus jamais me lire. "

Pourquoi on est parti ?

Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui, oui, en ce jour ou je vais te mettre en terre, toi l'être de ma vie.

Cette mission restera à jamais dans ma mémoire et je persiste encore a dire qu'on aurait pas dû y aller, c'était une mission suicide, tout le monde le savait et en particulier toi. Il fallait que Shinigami soit de sortie. Mais as-tu seulement pensais à moi, moi qui t'aimais plus que tout, tu étais tout dans ma vie, mon soleil, ma joie. Tu as sût me faire sourire, me faire AIMER, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et tu la brisé, pour ça aujourd'hui je te hais plus que tout, surtout pour avoir fais cette mission.

__

" Mes souvenirs m'entraînent  
Il y a si longtemps  
Des regrets, de la peine,  
J'en ai tellement  
Tu m'as donné tes jours,  
Tes nuits et ton amour  
Protégé des mauvais moments  
Et des gens autour "

**__**

Flash Back :

_Heero ! C'était un piège, hurla Quatre à travers le micro. 

_Faut qu'on s'en aille et au plus vite !

_ On peut pas Wufei on est encerclé, répondit Trowa, Duo ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude prononcée dans la voix.

_ Je suis touché, mes commandes répondent mal et ma faux est tombé en rideaux, je suis dans la merde.

_Bon, on se replie, Trowa, Wufei et moi on fait diversion, Quatre, Duo vous fuyez, on se rejoint au point prévu, OK ?

_02, OK.

_03, OK.

_04, OK.

_05,OK.

_On y va.

Quatre fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner quand un Ms d'Oz fonça sur lui. Duo força sur sa commande de pilotage et s'interposa entre le Sandrock et le Ms, Le Deathscythe implosa sous l'effet de la chaleur et de l'impact. Le corps de l'Américain vola dans les airs.

Trowa tendit sa main mais se fut celle du Heavy arms qui attrapa le corps faible du jeune baka américain a natte.

Fin Flash Back.

La fin tu la connais bien.

Pourquoi es-tu mort ?

Tu disais si souvent que tu étais Shinigami, que jamais tu ne mourrais, et pourtant......

__

" Et moi qui étais sûr que tu étais  
Immortelle "

Quatre vient me chercher, il faut que l'on y aille, c'est aujourd'hui que l'on met ton corps en terre, je me glisse dans la limousine qu'il a fait venir. 

__

" Aujourd'hui c'est si dur,  
Moi en bas toi au ciel "

Des tas de questions passent dans ma tête mais une seule se répète continuellement.

Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

Est-ce qu'un monde ou tu n'es pas en vaut la peine ? Pourrais-je seulement vivre sans toi ? Faut-il que je t'oublie ? Ou que je ne t'oublie pas ? Dois-je continuer à vivre ? Ou mourir ?

Quatre me fait signe qu'il faut que je sorte, Réléna et Heero ont tout organisé. Je me dirige vers l'emplacement ou tu sauras bientôt mis en terre. Je suis jaloux, eux, ils sont heureux et moi je t'enterre.

__

" Et quand on devra t'ensevelir  
Sur la pierre on pourra lire  
Mais qui pourra lire "

Quatre a fait la stèle, dessus il y a d'inscrit :

****

DUO MAXWELL

AC 180-198

Nous t'aimerons toujours.

Quatre est mal dans sa peau, il se sent responsable de ta mort, dans un sens c'est de sa faute, c'est vrai, il aurait dût faire attention mais toi avais tu besoin de t'interposer, de faire barrage. Ton gundam était bien plus endommagé que le sien et il aurait put s'en sortir.

Le cercueil est là et toi tu es dedans, ton corps inerte qui plus jamais ne sourira, ni rira, ni ouvrira ses grands yeux mauves qui n'étaient remplis d'étincelles rien que pour moi.

Tout à coup je me sens mal, mon cœur se sert. Je vois flou, mes jambes ne me porte plus, je me sens tomber à terre, on m'appelle mais ce n'est pas toi et puis le noir vient m'entourer, j'ai peur et tu n'es pas là pour me protéger.

Xxx

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa ! ! Hurla Quatre tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait pour aller voir le Français allongé. 

- Trowa, réponds-moi supplia Quatre.

Xxx

Je sens mes forces revenir petit à petit mais mon cœur reste serré, j'émerge doucement. 

Quatre ma vu ouvrir les yeux, il s'approche de moi et me demande comment je vais. Je lui réponds que ça peut aller et que je désire rester seul. Il ne veut pas me laisser mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Le temps passe est toujours la même question depuis ta mort, au bout de quelques heures ma décision est prise.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me place devant le lavabo et je me regarde dans la glace. Mon visage est las, sans vie. Mon malaise était un signe.

Je me penche et attrape les lames posées sur le rebord. Une douleur envahie mes poignets mais elle ne durera, pas je le sais. 

Le noir m'envahit à nouveau et définitivement mais je ne crains rien car je sais que je viens te retrouver pour toujours.

Xxx

Quatre entra dans la salle de bain, c'était la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il tourna la poignée avec appréhension sachant très bien ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Lorsqu'il entra il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Trowa allongé par terre inerte et entourée de sang.

- Tu la fais...

Il se mit à pleurer puis regarda le visage de son ami, il semblait si serein, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il souriait même comme jamais au paravent.

Aujourd'hui à côté de la stèle de Duo se trouve celle de son amant.

Owary

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut, je dois admettre j'y suis allé fort avec Trowa à la fin. Je n'ai rien contre lui je vous le jure et pis essayait d'être indulgent c'est mon premier death fic. Si vous avez des réclamations ou suggestions je vous en pris écrivais moi et puis comme ça je pourrais me faire l'illusion que des tas personnes lisent mes fics même si c'est pas vrai (parait que c'est bon pour le moral).

__

J'ai fermé toutes les portes,  
éteint les lumières  
Pensées à toi très fort, assis par terre  
Et moi qui étais sûr que tu étais  
Immortelle  
Aujourd'hui c'est si dur,  
Moi en bas toi au ciel  
  
Trop tard pour te le dire, tu es partie  
Trop tard pour te l'écrire,  
Tes yeux ne pourront  
Plus jamais me lire  
  
Mes souvenirs m'entraînent  
Il y a si longtemps  
Des regrets, de la peine,  
J'en ai tellement  
Tu m'as donné tes jours,  
Tes nuits et ton amour  
Protégé des mauvais moments  
Et des gens autour  
  
Mais c'est trop tard  
pour te le dire, tu es partie  
Trop tard pour te l'écrire,  
Tes yeux ne pourront  
Plus jamais me lire  
Et quand on devra t'ensevelir  
Sur la pierre on pourra lire  
Mais qui pourra lire  
  
Trop tard pour te le dire, tu es partie  
Trop tard pour te l'écrire,  
Tes yeux ne pourront  
Plus jamais me lire  
  



End file.
